Void of a Lullaby
by imafrickinprincess
Summary: When a certain demon is sent to collect Amu's soul, there is a certain rule he must follow before he can take her to hell. Seduce her.
1. Seduce her, my demon

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Seduce her, my demon._

* * *

"_Some people thought that when you died, the last feeling you felt in life was what you'd be feeling for eternity. If you went out watching paint dry during sex, you'd be yawning and fucking forever. But what about those who'd be stabbed to death, those whose houses would burn down? Those innocent would go to hell without the fun of getting there. Life really wouldn't be fair, and it wouldn't matter who was right as long as they were in the right place at the right time. What about those who'd be buried alive?"_

That was my theory. I stuck to it, too.

Life on earth wasn't fair, hell no. It was hard to comprehend, hard to grasp and take it all in; but hell had hardened me. I was a kindred soul, during my short time on earth, having been strangled to death by my own stepfather at the tender age of nine. Being dragged down into the deepest, darkest pit of hell to spend the rest of my eternity had brought about my lack of emotions.

I'd been in luck, however.

After being stuck for almost eleven years, tortured and lost in my own mind, wondering why I hadn't been sent up there, up to where I could be at peace and look down on my mother and sister. I'd been noticed.  
Satan, as people would call him, wasn't all he was cracked out to be. Sure, he was the father of all sin, despair and evil. But my first glance at him had been something that makes me chuckle to this day. An old man, seeking out the purest souls, and sending me, his Reaper, for them. I'd throw them down to him, and consuming the souls would grant the old fool immortality. Or so he's convinced.  
I knew the devil was aging, his corrupt heart was withered and dying. Ofcourse, aging didn't come to me, as of the day I turned twenty, because of my position as Reaper. And Satan himself shouldn't age, shouldn't be ready to die, but it's unknown why he suddenly is, - but I just supposed there's only so much torment a heart and body can take. If he did die, there would be nowhere for him to go. The underworld is already his very own garden of Eden, and Heaven would rather fall from the clouds than accept him to their utopia.

"Ikuto."  
I quickly dropped to one knee, and bowed my head. The old man looked worse off than he had the day before, the flames of his sacred throne casting a sickly amber glow over his pale face. His long, greying hair, and small horns curling out the front of his hairline, and his body was getting thinner, weaker. I almost pitied my master.  
"I have a soul for you," he wheezed, bringing a skeletal hand to his mouth, and coughing up what I guessed was blood, - as he had been for the past few months or so. ".. To collect for me, this may be the one."

Ah, another goose-chase. The last time he'd sent me on one of these, I'd ended up murdering a young man who's name was Hotori Tadase. To put it simply, he saw me lounging on his bed as he walked out of the shower, and almost quite literally shit himself.  
I mean, I wasn't exactly scary, but with the sheer size of my blood-stained Scythe propped up against his bed, and the pair of onyx wings unfurled from my shoulders must've been a shock.. obviously.  
Needless to say, I took great pleasure in.. removing, that one.

"Yes, my lord."  
With the information suddenly registering into my head, I realised this time it would be a young woman, - eighteen years old, pink hair, gold eyes. Her name was Hinamori Amu, and my heart almost wrenched, what a waste of such a beautiful creature.

"However. I've come to realise why the souls you reap do not help with my predicament. Before they arrive here in my realm, the shock of their slaughter drains their innocence. Their purity. So, for this one soul in particular, - I want you to seduce her, my demon."

My breath caught in my throat. I could most certainly have fun with this one.  
A trademark smirk, one side lifting higher than the other, exposing my enlonging canines, - i was _excited.  
_"Yes, anything, my lord."

I disappeared in a startling haze of purple and black flames, the whisper of my soft chuckle haunting the chamber i'd soon return to.

* * *

_oh my. short. very, very, very short.  
but i just needed to get a first bit of my story out, and i promise the next chapters will be waaaay longer. (:_

_please review, i'll be sure to update as soon as possible.  
- lixx._


	2. Isn't it beautiful here?

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby  
_Isn't it beautiful here?_

* * *

_"And here they were, the undeserving, stuck in a timeless afterlife. Like life had just been a prologue, an overdone intro to something much more important, something worth wasting your short life being good for."_

She'd spent god knows how many hours in the white-washed walls of the hospital now.  
It was starting to give her the chills.

She moved down the line, slowly inspecting each one of the patients for any sign of individuality. But they could have been clones the way they all lay there, breathing slow, heart monitors beeping along to their heartbeats. A young man's eyes still moved erratically, like those of someone who was dreaming, but these eyes were wide open. Then they closed as if catching up, then he went on, mumbling something to himself.  
"Miss." the voice's owner croaked, unnervingly childlike, unrealistically optimistic, for someone who's family had been murdered a few days previous. According to the man, - a dark haired '_demon_' had taken away his precious ones at midnight for sins he had committed.

Amu extended her hand and the man grasped it roughly. Then, looking around like an owl who has to turn its whole head to see in other directions - inhumanly - the blonde man appeared to be taking in the hospital and asked, "Isn't it beautiful here?"  
She was slightly mortified, albeit sympathetic for the man; he'd cracked up since coming to the hospital, and was being kept in the mental health ward until he was fit enough to be seen by a physiatrist. She could do nothing but nod, and smile; in spite of tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. He looked so… lost.

Time flew by rapidly, and Amu found herself being caught up in a whirlwind of patients and coffee breaks, until God blessed her with the chime of the clock signalling her shift was over.  
She said goodnight to Nagihiko, and politely declined a ride home.

It was cold outside, bitterly so. Her thin blouse and cardigan did nothing to warm her up, and rushing down the sidewalk, past the local stores, Amu almost kicked herself for not accepting Nagihiko's offer. Mumbling to herself; something along the lines of '_I am such an idiot_'.

"Now, that's a bit hard on yourself."

Clutching her small handbag to her chest, Amu spun around to the offending voice. A man stood there, propped against the wall, arms folded across his chest. His hair as dark as the night around them, and his eyes made her quiver. They looked as though they were staring right into her soul. She wanted to speak, she really did. But when he shifted his weight from the wall and took slow, long strides towards her, her voice failed her.

He grasped her chin, and all she could do was let out a soft whine. He chuckled, his azure eyes catching the moonlight and making him look almost.. sinister. Making him almost look like the devil himself was staring through those gorgeous eyes, pulling her down into a deathly abyss.

"..Beautiful," he whispered, - and as quick as she could blink, he was gone.  
She almost thought she was delusional, had it not been for the eerie black fog left in his midst.  
She really, really needed to get home. Perhaps even call in 'sick' tomorrow. She needed time off, it would seem.

"Pft, what mature girl has fantasies about dark haired.. demons?"

That night she tossed and turned, haunted by two dark pools of onyx, with nothing but the vague longing for black wings to encircle her and carry her to sleep.

_It is beautiful here, yes._

* * *

_aw crap. short again. sorry guys, i'm really ill. :x_

_i'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow, so expect it to be a hell of a lot longer. i just need to get some sleep and i really wanted to post today._

_i haven't had a laptop for two weeks, you see. _

_and 15 reviews for my first chapter! wow! thankyou so much everyone! i'm so glad you all like it so much._

_some improvements, if any is needed - would be greatly appriciated. or anything you'd like to see in the story. _

_again, review! they make me so happy!_

_i love you all! x3_

_- lixx._


	3. Whispers Persuade

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Whispers persuade._

* * *

"_Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness, and cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty. Just like me."_

I'd spent most of my morning trying to comprehend just what happened last night. I'd called in sick, just as I'd promised myself I would. And then when I'd climbed back into bed, my mind began to wander. More specifically, to the gorgeous creature I'd caught lurking in the shadows of the night, _purring_ a soft remark to my mindless mumbling.

I couldn't, _wouldn't_, deal with the poor blonde man today, not when his nightmare had become my reality. And _he_ was a nightmare indeed. Bound in black leather, eyes that tempted me to take his hand, and take me wherever he bidded I go. Pale, pale lips that held a whisper, echoing through my mind until I felt physically shaken.

"_Beautiful.." _

I was going out of my mind over the dark stranger, I'd been in his presence for less than a few minutes, and he was already driving me crazy. I curled myself into a ball, grasping the small gold locket around my neck; the one my old boyfriend – Tadase, had bought me for my birthday. He'd know what to do in this situation, he'd comfort me, he'd make the nightmares go away. Safe.

But no matter how much I wished for him to return, I knew it wasn't possible. He'd disappeared a little over two months ago, and my heart wrenched and seeped with anguish for his return. But something deep, deep down told me he wasn't returning. Not now, not ever. But how I missed him.

Nobody ever knew what happened to him, he'd went home, in order to get cleaned up, ready for our date the day after. And I'd had local police at my door at ungodly hours, with pictures of his apartment in hand. And what'd I'd seen made me vomit. Blood, splashed across the walls and furniture, like that an of an artist on his canvas.

I did not welcome the cold sweat that broke out on my arms and chest. My erratic heartbeat combined with my mind racing told me my mind and my heart were tormenting, teasing me. _Breathe, Amu._

His whispers coursed through my mind; and I tried to stop thinking about him. But the pieces started to click into my mind. The blonde man at the hospital would curse and sob; _"Dark haired demon.. my family, sinful, shame. He painted their blood on the walls."_  
He would lie straight in his bed, drained, arms above the blankets and sheets wrapped all-too tightly around his now frail body, preventing him from twisting, moving. _Twisted._

And Tadase.. was it a coincidence? Or was, this _demon_ haunting me, to do the same?

_Breathing is just so hard._  
I felt hot tears slithering down my cheeks, and his voice, his whispers, echoed through the back of my mind. Discoloured tunnel vision, and my world slowly became nothing, I drifted on black mist, to sleep.

* * *

He chuckled. A deep, hearty, _happy_ chuckle. The kind you'd hear from someone who was smug about some kind of accomplishment. Of course, you couldn't expect him not to be. His job was almost as easy as taking candy from a baby, breaking her, so he could piece her back together, and then rip her apart for his master. It was far, far too easy.

A drag from the cigarette placed between his fingers cleared his head, he'd give this – perhaps, a week, for her to be wrapped in silken white, laid in the burning throat of hell, willing to give her body and soul to him.

He wasn't always as malicious as what he had been for the past few hours, _well, that's an understatement. I never was good at lying.. much._

But after toying with so many useless souls, a woman, as pure and virginal as this one pleased him. A blue tail and cat ears to match were present on his body, and he'd opted for removing the leather sleeveless shirt and pants, - hell was warm, but here on earth, the humidity only got on his nerves. Scythe propped against the wall of a room he'd paid for in a local motel, he admired how clean it was, in comparison to how bloodstained it was but a few days previous. Ah, that stupid, greedy man. He went by the name of Mashiro Matsu, and because of his preaching's to god, - and then very obvious satanic sins, Ikuto went sent to be sure he learnt his lesson.

Just because you commit a few crimes, - doesn't mean he was going to come for you and kill you, _oh no_. Ikuto and the Devil were a lot slyer than that. Perhaps if Matsu had meddled with God, then he would've been taught a lesson and taken his own life. But Satan had a way with.. torture, should we say.

"_Kill his family." _The old man had smirked, hand on his chest as he struggled for a breath, and Ikuto had obliged, - not enjoyed it as he normally had, but taken it in his stride all the same. Shame, he never got to his daughter, Rima, - for she was nowhere to be found, in the family home. _And I have a tight schedule, I'm not gallivanting around after some arsehole's daughter. So I left her be, let her live with the shame of not being able to… attempt, to save her family._

It was sick, yes. But he didn't care. It was who he was, now.  
He'd been like this for as long as he could remember. Ever since that day, since he was a young boy, and his preaching stepfather had swore and cursed him in Latin, praying to Christ, pleading him to rid the young boy of the evil that possessed him. Taken him by the throat and squeezed, thumbs crossed over his small airway, and pressed down. Fingernails cutting, digging into his skin, so far it almost felt like the bastard was trying to rip his veins from his neck. Remember what he'd said? The last feeling you'll ever feel before you die, is the one you'll feel for the rest of eternity. It was true. How?

Because every day, - to this day, Ikuto could still feel those gripping, calloused hands wrapped around his throat, like a snake, squeezing. Reminding him that his family had never accepted him, and it was his stepfather's duty to rid the world of yet, another kindred soul.

He was bitter, incredibly so. He flicked his cigarette, and snickered.  
"After this assignment, I'm coming for you. Bastard."

_Never, would you dark nails of faith, be pushed through my veins again._

* * *

_Phew! Another chapter out of the way!  
Again, thankyou so much for everyone who reviewed, and i really do apologize for the incredibly short chapter two.  
Ack, i just noticed how dark this story is getting. - And be warned, it's going to get a hell of a lot worse. Just giving you a heads up.  
Other than that, i'm quite proud how it's going right now. I just need myself a BETA, i think, not too sure._

_oh, and xAmutoIkuto - no! D: i haven't seen new moon, i'm in no way a fan at all, i hate bella and edward with a passion.  
but holy shite, is it just me, or is jacob seriously sexy?  
and i'm off to check out the new chapter of SC! because i'm fairly curious now. ;D_

_again, THANKYOU EVERYONE! i love your reviews, and i realised that i have three chapters now - and i checked my stats, 2,000 hits! yay!  
but i'd love it if you 2,000 hits would review. even just a little line of critique. 8D _

_i laaaav you all, and i'll get to work on the next chapter today, - seeing as i won't have a laptop again for two weeks after tomorrow.  
- lixx._


	4. Toxicity

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Toxicity.  
_

* * *

"_Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead. No squealing, remember… That it's all in your head."_

After contemplating what to do for the next few hours before she had to return to work the next morning troubled her.  
She had done nothing but sketch, sketch and guess what?

Sketch.

It was becoming apparent that she was obsessed with him. Well, not technically _obsessed_, but she was drawn to him. It was so hard to explain, really.  
She'd go out in the bitter cold to the nearby store that sold blank pieces of A3 paper and some chalks and pencils. She wasn't exactly god's gift when it came to art, but she tried, because he just... fascinated her. He wanted to capture that sinfully dangerous smirk on paper, so she could dwindle over it for hours.

His hair, so long and the darkest hue of indigo, tickled the base of his neck, and almost fell over both of those stunningly malicious azure eyes. Skin so pale, like polished ivory, spotless and only marred by the ebony ink that seemed far to precisely done to be a simple tattoo, - running from his neck, down his arms, and down, _down_, below the tight leather he was clad in. Coupled with the faint white lines of scars running down his shoulders and arms, - as far as she could decipher from their quick, albeit, breathtaking encounter.

He was totally, utterly, _completely_ gorgeous, and she couldn't deny it whatsoever.  
She really, really needed to stop thinking about him. It was driving her insane. It was getting dark, but she needed to get out.

--

He had struck a nerve. He knew it, and he almost… gloated it.

She was becoming more and more anxious by the day, and with his incubus nature kicking into overdrive, he just...  
Couldn't wait to press her back against his stomach, his fangs grazing the skin on her neck, searching for a pulse, hand reaching down, smoothing against her flat stomach to stroke her pus—  
_No!_

He slowly rubbed his temples, and calmed his harsh breathing. He had to settle himself down, - perched on her rooftop, wings tucked neatly against his leather clad back. She was aroused by him, he knew it, could smell it, even. Through but a quick meeting one cold night, she had developed a fascination with him. She would be drawing, with a smoky gray piece of chalk, and sketches of what seemed like his feathered wings were splayed across her bedroom floor.  
He was, to say the least, fairly smug.

He'd never been in the situation before where, a female, - one he did not have to kill, - would desire him so. It both stroked his pride, and tickled his bloodlust. He wanted to kill her, simple as that. He wanted to rip her limb from limb, giving her the most excruciating pain of her life; mixed with the bittersweet kiss of pleasure.

Blood would creep from the butterfly kisses he would leave on her neck, his fangs occasionally sinking into her creamy flesh, crimson blossoming and then seeping down, over her breast and tainting her petite frame.

He almost felt himself purring, until he was interrupted by her front door opening, and the scuttling of nervous footsteps told him she'd left the house.

_Purr-fect._

She was clad in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black coat and some black doc martins with her pink socks pulled up over the bottom of her jeans. She was far from sexy, at this point in time; - she actually looked fairly bland; compared to what she looked like in her tight, white blouse and black skirt. But those long, thin legs and her tight, small bottom were still pleasing to the eye, in his opinion.

She took a sharp left once she had left her street, and made her way to what seemed the park that she'd have to travel through before they made it to the shopping district. He'd decided to tone down the leather and opt for some simple tight fitting jeans, and a white shirt, - blue jacket and some black converse sneakers. This was how teenagers these days dressed, he noticed.

She was walking slowly, hands in pockets and head down, watching her feet – which turned in towards each other at the toes; - it was adorable; as if she was too self conscious to look anyone in the eye.

He wondered, momentarily, if it was he who had scared her into her shell. The lurking black mist that crept around her bed every night in attempt to cradle her, win over her trust and, eventually – he'd pounce, claws unsheathed, and rip her apart.

She shivered, pulling her coat further around herself. Fingerless black gloves did nothing to warm her, but she wore them nonetheless. She cuddled herself, arms wrapped around her waist, crossed over the front. It was so close to Christmas, and the cold weather signalling that there was snow ready to fall made her bones ache. She'd loved to have someone there who she could cuddle into, hold hands with, and warm her chilled body.

But she knew she could never do that, not after what happened to Tadase—

She stopped. She had gotten a soft tingle down her back, like a hot breath being teased against her spine. Spinning around, she almost regretted stopping, because when she did, she head-butted the hardest chest she'd ever had the privilege of head-butting.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Gold met blue.  
He softly chuckled; took her by the shoulders and stood her at arm's length. The breeze blew that unruly fringe of his out of his eyes, - her knees went weak.

"Are you alright? You need to watch where you're going, miss..?"

He paused, and it took her a moment to comprehend that he was asking for her name.

"A-Amu."

"_Amu._" He purred, his fringe taking its rightful place, sweeping over his forehead and eyes, "Ikuto," He introduced, "Have we met before?"

She felt herself shivering, partially because of the cold, partially because she was so tantalized by his presence that she wanted to gaze at this beautiful creature forever.

"Y- No, I'm not sure we have."

An all knowing smirk crept up onto his face. She was so naïve. It was refreshing. Oh, how he wanted her.

"Well, we'll just have to get to know each other," he bent down, as she only reached up to his mid-chest, - and kissed the back of her hand, "_Amu-chan._"

--

_Viola!  
__Another chapter finished!  
__This was done during internal isolation in school. Whoopsies, i got totally raped by my school. they hate me. it's true.  
__Review, please! I seriously love you all for reviewing, i love how many shugo chara fans are so into the dark stuff! it's epicccc! _

_highfiveeeee everyone! :D  
__I'll update a.s.a.p!  
_– _lixx._


	5. Winter Wasteland

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Winter Wasteland._

* * *

_"The sick do not ask if the hand that smoothes their pillow is pure, nor do the dying care if the lips that touch their brow have known the kiss of sin."_

He'd walked with her, that night.  
She'd conversed, twiddling her thumbs, cursing her legs for shaking, clencing her fists because they were sweating.  
She wrapped her arms around herself, to stop all of the nerves and excitement spilling out and making a terrible mess.

He'd said nothing. Not one word, since he'd pressed those cold lips to her hand. He'd sparked up a cigarette, drawing on it casually as she picked up a few notepads and pencils from the craft's store. The snow didn't even make that porclain skin of his rosy, he was almost like a doll.  
Emotionless. Unaffected. Uncaring.

"Um.. I-Ikuto?"

From under that unruly fringe, he glanced at her, curiously for a moment. She shivered, a quiver that ran down her spine, all the way down to her feet. Pins and needles made her feet numb, and she felt herself slipping on the snow that blanketed the deserted park they were walking through.  
She let out a startled cry, her bags flying from her grasp, and she braced herself to feel the pain of her bottom slapping against the wet snow. It never came.

There was pain, however.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, to prevent her fall, and the quick jerk back to her feet towards him made her cry out.  
She saw his face, stoic and blank. Though his eyes lightened up when the loud _snap_ of the bone in her wrist sounded through their ears. Her cry made one corner of his lip twitch upwards.

"Are you alright?" Came his voice, tight with fake concern, laced with underlying malice.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and the tight grasp of his hand around her wrist made it pound in agony. She sniffled, and tears slithered over her rosy cheeks and off her chin. Amu did nothing but whine and sob. He hastily let go and admired the swelling of the red mark that would surely turn blue and purple with bruising. Broken. He'd snapped her wrist.

He almost felt like chuckling.

She bit down on her lip, tearing the skin and sending a quick sting through it. He noticed the blood smeared across it, and - without any hesitation, leaned forward to kiss the side of her mouth. She gasped, releasing her lip, and he took his chance to drag the tip of his tongue across it, savouring the bitter, metallic taste and her heavy breathing tickling his face. He wanted to quit the teasing, _right now._ But she was so easy to torment.

"Iku-to!"

He replied with a soft of; _mmph?_ and took her bottom lip into his mouth, suckling it until the bleeding ceased. It was exquisite.  
She was shellshocked. She couldn't move, could only breathe, cradling her throbbing wrist. He tasted like cigarettes and something forbidden. Something she shouldn't be tasting. Her mind told her it was wrong, though despite her pain, her body was telling her she was aroused by him.  
He could tell. She was becoming increasingly warm, and as he brought his hand up to stroke her hip, and the other to press the back of her neck, closer to him, her breathing became laboured.

He could just kiss his way down that slender neck of hers, weaving his hands through the rosette locks, and slowly edge the hand on her hip below the waistline of her pants to play with her panties.

He stopped.

_Not yet, she's not ready._

He pulled away, plastered a fake smile into place, making sure his mouth remained shut, for she would surely question why his teeth resembled the pointed fangs of a cat. He picked up her bags from the snow, pulling the bags so that they rested over his wrist, and one hand behind her head, the other beneath the bends in her knees, he lifted her.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital."

She nodded numbly, resting her head against his chest, breathing in the heavy scent of smoke and the spiced smell that was Ikuto. She knew she shouldn't be allowing this, but she'd enjoy it whilst it lasted.

* * *

They reached the hospital within the next half an hour, and most of the staff on duty gave Amu glances of curiousity, she even heard the gossip of a few student nurses;

_"Wow, who's the hottie?"_

_"I have no idea! Why haven't i met him before? He's gorgeous."_

_"... Isn't that Hinamori Amu?!"_

"AMU!"

Ikuto smirked, clutched her closer, - and continued to walk away from the squabbling trainee's. Ah, how he loved women.  
He was assigned a bed for Amu, and lay her down as gently as he could. The doctor; who was an old, graying man with round glasses and a friendly smile began assessing Amu's wrist. Ikuto took it as his queue to wander around.

The hospital was full of bed-ridden, whinging people. This was the problem with people today. They didn't understand, or appriciate that they were getting help from the most generous people, getting a warm bed to sleep in, food, water. _Love._ In the opposition of his predicament, he was never given the option of hospital. He was found stone dead, his body taking on a sickly blue hue, his throat bruised and torn open, blood pooling around his spiked indigo hair like a filthy halo. He'd never be worthy of a halo, never.

Not that he wanted one. He grinned. Being a sinner was _so much more exciting_.  
Something caught his eye, a pair of double doors, a silver platter on the front reading; **Mental Health Ward.**

He snickered to himself, cleared his throat and slowly made his way into the ward. It was all silent, heart machines and drips keeping track of their progresses, one woman asleep with her eyes open, another as pale as the linen on her bed, her eyes hollow with dark circles beneath them.

"I knew you'd come for me eventually," came a grim voice.  
Ikuto turned, impassive, to stare at the terrified face of Mashiro Matsu, sitting upwards, his legs pulled towards him and his fists clenched.

".. Fucking _demon_." He hissed. Ikuto shrugged, a smug look kissing his features.

"What can i say? I'm good at what i do, Mashiro-san."

"Don't you dare call me by my name! You don't know me, _demon!_"

Ikuto groaned, "Really, do i _have_ to be spoken to like trash? I told you kindly before i did my job to call me Ikuto."

The man began to quiver, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is _dead!_ Your a liar! Your using the step-son of the high preists' identity to get away with your crimes!"  
He raised one brow, folded his arms and leaned against the wall opposite the bed.

"Oh for fuck's sake.." Ikuto grumbled. He was sick and goddamn tired of the likes of these Jesus freaks. Cat ears and tail appeared on his body, and - with a quick flick of his tail, black mist began to drift throughout the room. The heart-monitor attached to the man began to increase by tenfold, and, - with the mist slowly suffocating him, Ikuto sauntered up to the bed, grabbed him by the collar and ceased the mist for a split second, to whisper;

"Goodnight, Mashiro-san."

_There's something strange about the way, the deathwater tastes._

* * *

_Alright! Another one up and ready to go!  
__sorry, this one was written SO quickly. it may be abit shitty! :D  
__but i absolutely adore EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. thankyou so much for the reviews, your all complete babe's. :)  
__oh! and if i dont get around to updating again for the next few days, Happy holidays, everyone! _

_- lixx._


	6. Breathless

_I own nothing._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Breathless._

* * *

_"Lead me to heaven when we die."_

Amu gave the doctor a soft smile and said her thanks again, and again as he was finishing her cast. Everything was going smoothly, - she would head home and settle down, because everything had been so overwhelming. She needed a break... but, did she _really_ want to take a break from him?

She glanced around, where had he gone?

Her overactive imagination had intensified, and kicked into over-drive.

_  
"Doctor!"_

_A small nurse, who she recognised as Rukia, - came running through, clipboard in hand and breathing heavily._

_"It-It's Mashiro-san! He's..!"_

_Amu's eyes felt as though they were to bulge out of her skull, and as quick as she possibly could, she ran through to those telltale silver-plated doors that housed the most fragile of their patients. She couldn't let anything happen to Mastu-san, he - _

_Black fog. Blood. Bodies. Him._

_Her mind was cast into a whirlwind of possibilities and resolutions, - none of them seemed to fit. That looming fog suffocated the room, consuming all of the warmth the hospital provided, heart monitors were ablaze with shades of onyx and purple flames. She couldn't breathe, not when the sickening smell of blood and burning flesh reached her nostrils, - it was spatted across the eggshell white walls like a canvas. The faint cry of a violin being played echoed in the back of her mind, a song of anguish, and.. pride._

_That's when she finally noticed him._

_Perched on Matsu's bed, the man having been tossed on the floor, blue from lack of oxygen and spine half torn from his body. She felt like vomitting.  
Ikuto. He was sitting, taking the last drag of his cigarette, bound in leather, tattoo's in their full glory, blazing like ink flames. Twin indigo cat ears and a tail curling in satisfaction behind him contrasted the crimson stained, ebony wings tearing from his shoulderblades, feathered and dangerous._

_He bent down from hitting sitting position, quickly putting his cigarette out on the bloodied spine of the blonde corpse skewed across the floor, and turned to glance at her under those dark bangs. His eyes piercing through her, full of more darkness than she could understand._

_"Ah, Amu-koi. Come play.." He patted his lap, his wings twitched, and that malicious smirk came into play upon his ivory features. "I promise i'll be gentle.."_

"Miss Hinamori?"

She snapped her eyes back to the doctor, who was looking at her in concern. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't catch her breath, - like it was being torn from her throat.

"I.. I'm sorry, i'm - i'm just a little tired."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look, laced with concern. She gulped, and smiled - a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Alright. You're free to go, Miss Hinamori, please come back in a few weeks time to get this checked up." He replied, gently touching her cast. She nodded quickly, gathered her things and fled the hospital.

"How'd it go?" Came a voice that was all too familiar to her now. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned to him, - looking as normal as ever. Casual clothes, ruffled hair, cigarette in hand, and certainly no signs of wings nor cat features. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"F-fine. Where'd you disappear to?"

"I don't like hospitals, so i came out here for a smoke."  
She nodded, though the the hair on the back of her neck stood up in alarm when he strided over to investigate her bandages.

"I'm glad you're alright." He mumbled, bringing his hands around to the bottom of her back, - and pressing his chest against hers. She was being silly, wasn't she?

Ofcourse he wasn't some sort of.. demon. Matsu would be alright once she returned to work, and everything would be fine. Normal. She felt herself leaning into him, her un-injured arm going up around his neck to pull him closer.

"Amu!"

She quickly released him, though his hands remained around her waist, to see Nagihiko waving from his car.

"Would you like a ride home?"

_This time, _she thought. _I think i'll take him up on his offer._

"Sure! - I'll see you later, Ikuto."

He nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper with an eleven-digit number on it. Mobile number, and handed it to her.

"If you need me, or wanna meet up sometime, be sure to give me a call, Amu-chan."  
He leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She felt breathless, dizzy, _warm._

"O-okay.."

He gave her a wave, and he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_alright, so i added another REALLY small chapter on - because i'm freakin obsessed with writing at the moment.  
__PLUS. i wanna get over the fillers and get to the main plot. but this shit has to be included for it to make sense.  
__also. i'm gonna start working on another Amuto story, i have a few ideas, but would anyone like to suggest one? i'd love to know what you'd all like to see in my writing!  
__sorry for the shortness, again!_

_- lixx._


	7. Monster

_I own nothing.  
This chapter's for LaharlCrazy1120, thankyou so much for your ideas and dedications!_

Void of a Lullaby.  
_Monster._

* * *

_"I always seem to have a vague feeling that Satan is among the musicians, a fallen angel in the darkness who is perpetually seeking to fight his way back from the suffocation of loniless."_

_Should i?  
_My mind screamed _'no! don't do it, Amu!'_, but my heart throbbed at the thought of putting my mobile down, and not dialling his number.

_Should i not?  
_".. This is getting ridiculous," i grumbled to myself, and decided to just do it. This was it, yep. I was going to quickly tap the numbers into my phone and..

"Hello?"

The voice, so deep it cut into my mind like a razor, made it bleed, cry, squirm with terror, it didn't want me to call the man for some reason, - some reason i couldn't comprehend. There was _something_ about him, something that made the hair's on the back of my neck stand to attention, something that made my nerve endings burn. Something, and i was positive i'd find out what it was. _Even if it killed me._  
Ironic, i suppose.

He cleared his throat and chuckled at his own bad pun, "Cat got your tongue?"

"A-Ah! Ikuto, um. Hi. I was just wondering.." I gulped, twisted a strand of my hair around my index finger; "Would you like to go out today?"

He chuckled, a raspy, throaty chuckle that made me quiver. In fear, or excitement, i couldn't quite figure out.

"Ofcourse, Amu-chan."

We discussed the further plans of today for a few more minutes, and he inquired about my arm. I claimed it was alright, though my cast made me itch, and it was just swollen, - but that was to be expected. Though, my brain squealed, trying to get through to me, _'it was on purpose!'  
_My brain really, really needed a holiday from all this stress; i'd have to arrange a date to head to the spa with Yaya. Though she tended to be away most of the time, being a professional ballet dancer was fairly demanding, i supposed. I was proud of her, though.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, in the kitchen. _10.34am_. Hm, i wasn't to meet Ikuto until eleven. I suppose i could make myself some breakfast. I smiled to myself. _Bacon sandwiches, yum._

* * *

_Taking your time, Ikuto?_

I was startled, for a moment. Though the familiar voice soon began to soothe me. It was odd, being soothed by the voice of uttermost evil, - but he was everything, without a shadow of a doubt, that my stepfather wasn't. He was ruthless, he was vain, he was accepting of me, no matter how much of my sanity has been drowned in the bottomless oblivion that was my mind. He was almost like my father.

Taking your time, Ikuto?

"Satan-sama," I muttered under my breath, pulling a black shirt over my head. "I'm sorry, but this one's taking alot more of my time."

_I expected, though you know time on earth weakens you, Ikuto. Your drive and hatred will soon begin to melt away, do you really want that?_

Did i want that? Did i really want the bitterness i'd been ridden with for years to suddenly melt away?  
I knew i couldn't cope living on earth. A soulless shell of who i was was no good to anyone here on there misguided, malicious realm.

"No, sir."

_Good. I expect you to return in three days with the girl. Untouched, Ikuto. I know your intentions. I need a virgin, and you know that. I'm warning you, if i don't get the girl within the time i've assigned you, i'll be sending reinforcements to drag you both here. Understood?_

"Ofcourse, sir. It'll be done."

With that, the pressure building in my skull ceased. The anger of such a powerful being haunting your mind plagued you with pain and it was almost like my head was going to explode.

I really needed to win her over, this was cruicial. I couldn't, _wouldn't_, disappoint my father. Never. My hand instinctively went around my neck, stroking it. It was almost like the memory was bruising, suffocating, almost bleeding from my neck, - running down, pooling into my colarbone, and seething into my chest. My heart throbbed. My eyes burned, dry.

_Because if i fuck this up, that bastard will get away for what he did to me._

* * *

So Ikuto and myself had decided to see a movie.  
Ofcourse, i dressed up. I just _had _to look my best for zombie slaying goodness, not to mention the thrill of people screaming, puking and throwing popcorn into people's hair, acting natural when they turned to question,  
_"Hey buddy, what in the name of fuck are you doing?"_

Not. Really, i was just out to impress. My hair straight, down; blue skinny jeans, white shirt and a black, sleeveless waistjacket. I really did want to question why i was so determined to make myself look better. I'd had nothing but negative vibes from the man. No, ofcourse he'd been nice. And he wasn't bad to look at, quite the piece of eyecandy, if i do say so myself. He was stunning.  
He picked me up at eleven, just as he'd promised; and my eyes almost fell right outt'a my skull, because _that_, was the sexiest car i'd ever have the pleasure of riding in.

Two seater, sleek, black, white leather seats. It really did make me wonder what such a drop dead gorgeous man like Ikuto, - who was _so_ obviously rich, by the way, - was attracted to someone like myself. I wasn't tall, like the other girls, my legs _didn't_ go on forever, i was unnaturally clumsy, and my toes had a tendincy to point towards eachother at the toes. I was dorky, to say the least.

We were eventually seated in the cinema's, a hotdog and pepsi for Ikuto, a small popcorn for me._ I'd steal his drink_, i grinned. The room dimmed, and turning towards the commotion of some boys around about my age, - who were 'whoo!'ing, and chucking popcorn to the rows infront of them. One turned to look at me. He winked, and slid his tongue across his bottom lip in suggestion.

I blushed. I turned back to the movie, and going down to snatch a sip of Ikuto's pop, his hand was clenched tightly around the arm of the chair, his knuckles going white.

"I-Ikuto?" I gently placed my hand over his, and instantly felt him relax. _Ah thank god! _After two and a half of pure zombie goodness, filled with Ikuto moving the arm of the chair back to pull me closer to him, the flirty brunette glancing to my direction again and _again_, and i could feel Ikuto getting angrier. We left the cinema's, and just as we were about to hop back on into Ikuto's sleek car, a voice called out,

"Hey sexy! Did you enjoy the movie?"

I turned, and the brunette boy halted his friends to run over to us. He was just inches shorter than Ikuto, he was skinny, he was a troublemaker. Ikuto quickly shut the door of the car, instead of getting into the drivers seat, and walked around, his face stoic, his stance calm.

That was, until he grabbed the boy by the throat.

"Anything to say, kid?"

The boy looked particularly terrified, under the expression he was quite obviously putting on to look tough infront of his cronies.

"Get off me, bastard!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, and chuckled, and squeezed his throat, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear,

_"I'd be sure not to sleep tonight, kid. You might not wake back up,"_ he purred, lifting the boy off of his feet and landing a punch into his stomach. He dropped him, jabbed him in the arm with a; quite literally, _bone-crunching_ kick. The boy cried out, and clutched his arm.

"C'mon Amu-chan, let's get you home."

I could do nothing but quickly nod, hop into the car, and keep quiet the entire way home. He was quiet, he was cool, he was collected. _He was strong._

_He's a wolf in diguise, but i can't stop staring in those evil eyes. That boy is a monster. He ate my heart._

* * *

_Another one done! The layout is fucked though, stupid fanfiction.  
Ha, well. Yeah, hope you all enjoyed your holidays!  
I know i did, was quite tiring, actually. (:  
_

_- HarunaNiwa073. Yes! That was Rukia you saw. I'll be throwing in alot of characters from other animes, because there's just not enough from Shugo Chara!, thankyou for your review. (: _

_- LahralCrazy1120. Thankyou so much again, for all your support and dedications, your absolutely fabulous! :D_

_reviews make the world go 'round!_

_-lixx_


	8. One Breath

_I own nothing. And sorry for the first/third person snippets, i try to get as many points of view as i can.  
So.. i wrote this. And debated a lemon. So this story has a MASSSIIVEEE change from where i thought it was going.  
So. Lemon ahead. Not too graphic. _**x**_ represents POV change._

Void of a Lullaby.  
_One Breath._

_"It's time to spill your guts, but i don't like what i see on the inside."_

* * *

My heart was thumping. Correction, it was pounding, almost ready to cut loose from my chest and travel into my throat.

He'd drove me home. Leaned over and whispered something that could only be described as _filthy_ in my ear, and trailed a perfect finger up my thigh. And despite i'd never gotten further than small kisses with Tadase, i felt like i knew exactly what was to come.

And it did, almost.

I'd grabbed him by the front of his shirt, my hand, despite still being broken twisting knots into the fabric, and crushed my inexperienced lips onto his. I was so full of need for him, he'd done nothing, but i felt myself already being thrown into an unnatural obsession with him. It was almost as if i was under some sort of curse. My vague dreams of dark shadows dancing on my walls, cackling, reaching out to touch me, but quickly flitting away when i held out a shaky hand to return their grasp.

Before i knew what had happened, i'd unlocked my door and was promptly taken upstairs and thrown onto my bed. _  
Now._ I was nervous, as he set his arms beside my head, and his lean body was suddenly pressed down against mine. His face, above mine, had that telltale smirk, lifting slightly at one side. And those brilliantly dark eyes softened slightly.

My breath caught in my throat when he pressed those cold, soft lips against my neck, butterfly kisses trailing softly to my colarbone.

"I-Ikuto?"

He came from his place beside my chest, all the while unbuttoning my jacket. An eyebrow raised and smirk still firmly in place. I didn't even know what i wanted to ask him, i was just beyond nervous, my chest was heaving, and i promptly felt a palm cup one gently.

"Hmm.." He pondered, as if testing it's weight, and gave an approved grin, his mouth sliding up at one side. I bit my lip as his knee travelled slowly, surely upwards, gracing against my thighs which tightened against eachother.

I tasted blood, trickling down my lower lip, and before i could swipe it away with my tongue, Ikuto shifted to press his hips against mine, and my arms above my head.

"Now, now. Arn't we going to share?"

His voice was like velvet. Deep, delicate and drove me completely away from repulsion that he wanted to lap the blood from my lip like a kitten.

His breathe fanned out over my face, cool and fresh, though it made me slightly drowsy. The eerie feeling that floated around me at night cradled my body as his tongue swept along my lower lip. Droplets of the blood flicked from his tongue and onto my cheek, and my breathing became ragged and harsh.

I couldn't bring myself to say his name. His eyes were molten pools of black, hauntingly void of anything. I felt myself need him, more, and more. I knew he wasn't.. _normal_, we could say. I knew he wasn't your average man. But the heat gathering between our bodies made my legs, which were clasped in a vice-like state, slide open, and his knee met with my sex. It ground against it, pursuading soft whimpers from my throat and i threw my head back at one particularly nice sensation.

**x**

He snickered to himself softly, bringing one of his fingers and trailing it down her creamy, exposed neck. His mouth watered at the vague images of blood spilling from it, he lying beneath it, drinking from it as it fountained down her milky skin.

A finger trailed lightly down to her bosom, and his face in the crook of her neck. Said finger had pulled the front of her shirt upwards, over her ample breasts, and her bra followed suit. He circled one of her small perks, nipping, squeezing and stroking the tender flesh.

His tongue stroked and teased the skin of her neck until the pulse beneath it was racing, goosebumps trailing over her skin. He kissed and sucked at the pulse for some time, his finger wandering down to the line of her skinny jeans.

He felt her breath get heavier, as he pushed his knee against her more forcefully, and as slowly as he pulled his leg back his hand took it's place over her panties.

"I.. Ikuto." She whimpered quietly, and in response, he ran his index finger over up her small folds. Her panties clinging to her, and the juices seeping through.

"Hmm?" He purred. Her whimpering and soft moans were a sure sign of her arousal, and with arousal came high blood pressure. He could just perhaps-  
And then he did it, in an act of staying as far away from the sweet thumping of her pulse; in a swift motion his hand was away from her hot sex, - had pulled down her jeans and panties.

"Ikuto!" She repeated, and he grew tired of her calling nothing but his name.

**x**

_Scream something else, you-_

He shouldn't be doing this.

His Lord, his _father_ told him. Warned him, even, that the young rosette should be delivered to him as a virgin.

Her innocence was cruicial to the Devil. His _life_, his rotting soul and disfigured body depended on it, craved it, needed it. He'd given Ikuto everything within his power to take that pain and turn it into something more useful, something he could use, and something that wasn't eating away at his insides.

I couldn't do this. I wanted to, as my hand reached for my zipper, and she lay there, eyes glossed over with curiousity and lust. I didn't feel anything for the girl, i saw her as something my father needed to live, but something i wanted to use. Something i wanted to abuse and tear apart and quench my need for pleasure. I'd pressed myself against her soft folds in a subconcious act, and my breath hitched.

I groaned, and before i knew it, i'd bitter down onto her neck, sharp fangs puncturing with a satisfying _crack.  
_She didn't scream, her breathing slowed down from it's erratic pace and her blood carressed my taste buds. Her hips lifted, pressed against my member and it slid in slightly, i groaned against her, and the blood momentarily trickled downwards, mingling with the rose coloured locks.

_I shouldn't do this_, my mind whispered, and i felt the shifting of the bones in my back as things moved, twisted and bent unnaturally to make way for dirty ebony wings to unfurl, losing myself completely in the sensations of her small body.

I jerked into her, her walls stretching and something splitting deep inside. I felt wetness trickle down onto the nape of my neck, and ceased the suckling of her blood.  
She lay there, eyes large. Golden, innocent and flooded with tears. I felt apathy for her, momentarily. And as out of character as i felt, i lifted a hand to gently smooth her hair down. I tried to be as tender as i could, but the fresh scent of spilt blood tickled my senses and sent me into a state.

A state where i could care less what girl was lying beneath me, awaiting to be fucked. Because they were all the same, weren't they?

All mortals wanted was something that made them feel good. Weather it were money, food, alcohol, sex.  
It was all the same.

_Sin made them human, _

I pulled out, only to thrust inwards as hard as i could manage, causing her to cry out.

and we all knew how much i _hated_ humans.

_Suffocated, i tried to scream._


	9. Authors Note

_Hello everyone! _

_I'm really sorry i haven't been active on this site - alot's happened in the past year. I'm just dropping an authors note to say i've moved!_

_www. fanfiction. net forward slash ~AT0Mx0 and i'll be posting AMV's on youtube under www. youtube. com forward slash ATOMx0!_

_Void of a Lullaby and Laboratory Kitten MAY be revised and reposted, but for now i'll be starting oneshots once my two day wait is up! (as you know there's a spam filter and there's a two day pending list for uploading to the site.) and if they get enough reviews and feedback will be continued into stories._

_I hope to hear from you all! Feel free to PM me on my new account!_

_Mucho love!_


End file.
